Résistance
by wheretobe
Summary: House and Cuddy fight. ONE SHOT


Titled: Résistance

Author: wheretobe

Rating: T

Summary: Cuddy and House are fighting

**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated. This was written for LJ's HUDDY DRABBLE-A-THON started by speckleberry over at speckledots

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'I don't care if you felt insulted! I don't care if he slammed his shoulder into you on his way out. You had no right to make it known to the whole clinic that the guy was short a testicle!'

House always wondered how she could walk stable on those stilettos even if angry, arms flying and all and maybe it was a teeny tiny reason for him to get her angry as much as possible, besides that he loved her heaving chest, the way her bosom moved when she executed a hand waive the angriest way possible. He was currently standing in the middle of her office, leaning heavily on his cane with a half smirk placed securely on his face, while Cuddy was moving up and down in her office, complaint file in her hand, which she waved at him ever so often.

'I was merely stating a fact and not a Dia...'

He stopped in the middle of the sentence as she swung the file at the back of his head, making him finish with an 'oof' and then rub his head where the file border hit him.

'You will apologize to Mr. Sanders'

'Over my dead body.'

'Don't tempt me.'

'Fine...if you give me a blow job I'll do it.'

This time he saw her swing with the file and stopped her hand in mid swing. The strength behind it though caught him off guard and pushed the weight from his good to his bad leg, a burning pain immediately shooting up his thigh, making it give out under him as he yelped.

'Bitch!'

House hissed, grabbing her wrist harder, intent on pulling her down with him. A yelp made it past Cuddy's lips as he twisted her wrist and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable crash, waiting for the air being pressed out of her lungs and her frame to hit the hardwood floor. It never came as his lean, long body had ended up under hers, breaking her fall. She had ended up sprawled, luckily, on his good side rather than his bad, the impact of her onto him making the air 'woosh' out of his lungs, breaking his tirade of curses.

The pain in his legs burn it's path from the nerves in his mangled thigh up to his spine, higher and higher and he wished he had some control over his body, breath the pain away, concentrate on another friggin' Chakra in hope that if he concentrated lower the pain would never register in his brain. Since he was House and anything but close to patient though, the pain reached his brain in a nanosecond, making his body arch up and into Cuddy's and then twist, rolling them so he was now on her.

Any other day he'd snark a comment down at her, his chest would heave once he felt hers press against him, his knee would part her thighs and press against her middle,rubbing with just the right pressure to almost set her off by that alone.

But It wasn't any other day and she was raving mad at him, which wasn't improved by his lose tongue. So instead of caring about his pain she pushed and wriggled against him, trying to get out from under him.

'HOUSE GET OFF ME!!'

Her moving increased his anger but more so his pain, he wanted, needed it to stop so badly. Groaning he pressed his hot face against her neck, breathing hard from the strain of trying to hold the pain in check.

Before she could get another sentence out she felt his sharp teeth set firmly against her skin, scraping before leaving a probably impressive bite mark. She screamed and arched at the same time, her body not connected to her brain. So while her brain was seething with anger her body had tingled pleasurably.

'HOUSE.'

She congratulated herself, she was about to moan but made it sound almost angry instead of turned on. Almost wasn't fully though.

House smirked, the pain almost gone, almost.

'So little ickle Cuddykins likes it rough, eh?'

Growling in frustration she started the squirming anew only egging him on, his mouth and teeth descending onto her skin again, his hands pressing her wrists down onto the floor to keep her in place. His smirk increased each time she shivered or moaned under him, until her pushing and wriggling was not to get free anymore. Cuddy was grabbing at his neck and shoulders, while he nibbled and licked over the raw skin on her neck, almost soothing the bite marks. His good knee had forced its way between hers, pressing up and then against her, the friction sending tingles and shivers down her spine to her center.

She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to her face, her breathing labored and her eyes a mix between angry and turned on. As House started to say something she leaned up and bit his lip, stopping him instantly.

'Not one word House.'

He nodded before his lips descended down on hers.

Sometimes, he mused, obeying wasn't half as bad.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
